


Passed Out

by Oririee



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Other, Physical Pain, Self-Insert, first fic, forgive the mistakes, i don't know how to tag, mental pain, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oririee/pseuds/Oririee
Summary: You, the manager, is having a stressful week. You ignored your body's plea to rest and now you have to suffer the consequences.
Relationships: Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope) - Relationship, Manager/Everyone (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Reader/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Passed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my first time writing a fic! Sorry if my writing is inconsistent 😥 
> 
> Supposedly the manager is gender neutral but I got used to hearing the reapers call us Manager-san that whenever I write the word manager I hear manager-san and for some reason my brain automatically translates it into Miss Manager. I used the first person pov so instead of her/she, he/him and they/them it uses "you" soo ughh forgive me 😓😭 
> 
> I have more things to say at the end notes so make sure you read it~

This week is by far the most stressful week you have experienced since becoming a manager.

You knew that being a manager was no easy feat. From the moment you were greeted by the 14th department’s soul reapers, you knew that this was going to be a challenge. You were prepared to face those challenges but _this_? This was too much.

It all started right before holiday break. You somehow managed to finish all your paperwork early and decide to take a break. You went outside your office and made your way to the garden, being surrounded by plants somehow gave you a sense of peace.

It’s not like you hated the energy in the department, in fact, there is never a dull moment in the department and you enjoyed it. The reaper’s antics are amusing to watch, seeing them do things for you made you feel all warm and cozy inside. Chaotic as they may be you know that they mean no harm but sometimes it gets too much and you need to take a break from it all.

So there you were, strolling peacefully in the garden. It was a cloudy day and you couldn’t help but sigh. Tomorrow would be the start of holiday break and technically that means you’ll be having a week worth of days off. You sighed at the thought of finally having enough time to relax but that thought was short-lived when one of the reapers approached.

“Miss Manager… _cough cough_ ”

“Hello Verine! Out for a stroll?”

“Not really, but… _cough_ Nyang Lead Manager has a note for you… _cough cough_ ” the sickly reaper said as he handed you the note.

You took the note from his hands and it says: _“Please come to my office immediately.”_ You frowned at the note wondering what that stupid cat wants from you this time. You smiled and thanked Verine before heading to the cat’s office.

“You called for me Nyang Lead Manager?”

“You’re finally here _nyang_! I have a small favor to ask you.”

You eyed the cat warily, you felt that this “small” favor of his isn’t small at all. You thought on walking out without saying a word but you’re not one to be disrespectful, so hesitantly you replied. “Sure. What is it?”

He took out what seems to look like a shit ton of paperwork and you hoped it wasn’t what you thought it was. “I know tomorrow is the start of holiday break but you’re the only one who I can trust with this _nyang_.” He said as he patted the stack of paper. You swore that stack of paper is thicker than The Iliad and the Odyssey book you have in your room.

“Can’t it wait until the end of the holiday break?”

“I’m afraid not _nyang_. The branch chief wants this paper within the week”

“Isn’t this supposed to be your job?”

“Don’t worry _nyang_ ~ It may seem a like a lot but they’re an easy task. Now off you go and good luck _nyang_!” He said before pushing you out of his office and slamming the door shut.

You looked at the stack of paper in your hands and groaned. _You stupid lazy fat ass cat_ , you thought. _He even avoided the question, tsk._ Well there’s nothing much you can do now except do as he asked. You went back to your office and placed the stack off paper on your desk and went to your room to sleep early. I’ll deal with that tomorrow, you thought as you slowly drifted to sleep.

You woke up to the sound of your alarm clock ringing, it was 6 am. You tired to go back to sleep but remembered the paperwork the stupid cat gave you yesterday. You had no choice but to start the day early and hopefully finish all of the paperwork.

Truth be told though, the cat wasn’t lying when he said it will be easy. In fact, it was so easy that you were positive you’ll be able to finish it by the end of the day, oh you were _so wrong_.

You refused to sleep during that time, you wanted to finish everything so badly that you lost track of time. Days turned into nights and nights turned into days. The only thing keeping you wake at that time was some coffee and a piece of bread every morning. Lucky for you the reapers were too busy enjoying their holiday break to bother you. You were grateful for that because one, you didn’t have to worry any of them and two, you didn’t really want to be bothered so it’s a win-win.

It was 1 in the morning when you finished everything. It took you the entire holiday break to finish that fat stack of paperwork. Seeing that it was already late you didn’t bother changing your clothes anymore and went straight to bed.

_Dearest reader if you thought holiday break was a stressful week, well you’re dead wrong! That was just the beginning, this week is the most stressful one._

You woke up to the sound of your alarm clock at 6 in the morning. 4 hours, you only had 4 hours of sleep to make up for a week worth of sleepless nights. You groan and slowly sat up but you were hit with a sudden painful throb in your head. You held the sides of your head and groaned in pain, _god that hurts_. You started to rub your forehead in an attempt to relieve some of the pain but it wouldn’t go away, you just wish that a nice bath would help and that this week wouldn’t be a pain.

You tried your best to look presentable despite your tired look. You’re the manager, you should be taking care of everyone and not the other way around. You don’t want the reapers to worry about you and hoped that the skin care products you used would help cover it up.

You grabbed the fat stack of paperwork you just finished and headed straight to the cat’s office all the while ignoring how sore your body is and the painful throb in your head.

You saw someone of the reapers in the hallway and greeted them with the best smile you can muster still hoping that no one would notice. Along the way Ethan and Youssef tagged along saying that they needed to discuss something with the cat. The three of you walked in silence until one of them spoke up.

“Manager dear why do you have so many papers?” it was Youssef.

“Oh this? Just some papers I forgot to give before holiday break.” If there was one thing you’re proud of then it’s the fact that you’re good at convincing people but with Ethan and Youssef by your side you just wish it’s enough to convince them you’re ok.

Ethan raised an eyebrow and studied you but before he could speak you cut him off.

“Look where here” you said before entering the cat’s office.

You told the two reapers to tell their complains first and headed to sit on one of the sofa. You felt the weight of your body once you seated. Everything felt sore, your head is throbbing painfully and you’re sleepy as hell. You heard Nyang Lead Manager raising his voice to the two reapers, normally you would intervene and try to help them but you’re too preoccupied with the pain your body is dealing right now. You heard the door slam and slowly started to stand up, groaning internally as another wave of pain shot through your head.

“Here you go Nyang Lead Manager” you set the fat stack of paper on his table hoping that you’ll receive better treatment that the last two.

“You’re amazing _nyang_ ~! Thank you, manager!” you sighed in relief, at least your job is done. You were about to say goodbye when he spoke first.

“There’s todays paperwork _nyang_.” He said as he produced a new set of papers

“…”

“Don’t look at me like that _nyang_! These papers aren’t going to finish themselves _nyang_ ~”

You wanted to object but alas you were to sleepy to think of one so you grabbed the new set of papers and went out. Your body is growing heavier by the minute, but you are determined to continue your daily tasks. You walked past Sei Housemaster and he gave you your schedule for the week before returning to wherever he was going.

One glance at your schedule was enough to double your headache. Aside from your normal activities, which is already a lot to handle, you have a meeting with the rest of the department’s manager, a meeting with the branch chief, a special training seminar that would last 3 hours per day, giving each team their own special training and on top of that you have to prepare a presentation to the soul reapers alongside with Nyang Lead Manager, Sei Housemaster and the 14th department branch chief about your proposal on upcoming activities. You sent a silent prayer to heaven wishing that you could survive the entire week.

Everything was fine, aside from waking up and having to deal with a sore body and headache everyday everything was fine, until it wasn’t. Luck just wasn’t on your side this week.

As the day passes by, every time you go to the cat’s office you have more paperwork than the last which means losing time to sleep at night just to finish them all. Some of the reapers are skipping their duties and you’re left with doing it for them. The meeting with the other department managers was complete and utter chaos, your meeting with the branch chief can’t even be considered a meeting it was more like an interview if anything. The seminar wasn’t even the slightest bit helpful, the speaker kept talking about his life experiences for some odd reason. Some of the reapers, specially Kati and Quincy, keeps pranking the other reapers causing yet another problem to deal with and so on. It’s only been a week since holiday break was over but why did you feel like it’s been months?

You haven’t been paying much attention to yourself, you’ve been so busy with work, taking care of the reapers and making sure they haven’t killed each other that you forgot to give yourself a break. You’ve forgotten to eat any meals in favor of finishing your workload. You haven’t slept properly for 2 weeks straight now, that is if you consider 4 hours of sleep every night a proper rest. Every time you stand or even move your vision starts to darken and your headaches double in pain that you have stop with whatever your doing until your sight returns. Basically your body is begging you to rest but ever the stubborn and hardworking person you are you ignored it all and continued your daily tasks.

You’re lucky enough to have the strength to fake being ok in front of the reapers, you’ve always been good at that plus you don’t want them to worry over you. _What kind of manager would I be if I made them worry over me, right?_ You thought. Well at least the week will be over by tomorrow, the only thing you need to do now was prepare for your presentation with…

_OH SHIT!! THE PRESENTATION!!_

The presentation totally slipped from your mind. You looked at the clock at it’s already pass midnight. You looked at the paper works you’re currently doing, luck for you, you only have 2 more pages left. If you start preparing now everything would be alright, you could sacrifice sleeping today and you did close your eyes for 5 minutes plus you have coffee so you’ll be good right…?

Ok, so you managed to make a presentation in less than 6 hours. You checked your presentation one last time before nodding in approval. Now all that’s left is to represent it to everyone and you’ll be good.

But as soon as you tried to stand up your legs faltered and you had to hold your desk for support. Your eyes started to darken again and you held your head as the throbbing pain increased. You felt like you were going to pass out but you’re determined to go on with your day.

You went to the bathroom to wash yourself when you looked in the mirror. You looked terrible, you barely even recognized yourself, it’s a miracle you managed to hide it from the reapers. But now is not the time to fret over how you look, you need to freshen up and hope that you looked presentable enough to convince everyone.

After freshening up, you grabbed your materials and headed to the auditorium still ignoring your body’s plea for rest. Slowly you made your way to the auditorium holding the walls for support. You made sure you got out early so that you can avoid any of the reapers. Once you reached the auditorium you prepared your materials and waited for everyone to come.

Slowly the auditorium started to get filled with people. First one’s to come were Theo, Youssef, Ell and Ethan, followed by Sei Housemaster, Nyang Lead Manager and the rest of the reapers. The branch chief being the last person to enter.

The branch chief started with his opening remarks but you couldn’t understand what they were saying because another wave of pain hit your body. This time it was unbearable and you couldn’t help but groan and grimace as you held your head in pain which wasn’t left unnoticed by the two reapers beside you, Verine and Noah.

“Miss Manager what’s wrong?” Worry was etched on Noah’s face, his usual smile gone.

“Don’t worry it’s nothing serious….” You did your best to smile at him but by the look on his face it seems like you failed. Another painful throb hit you and you once again held you head in an attempt to make it go away

“Miss Manager…” this time it was Verine, concern evident in his tone.

You couldn’t focus on anything except for the pain you’re in right now. You felt dizzy and nauseous, you can feel your heart palpitating. It’s probably because of the excessive amount of caffeine you drink every day and the fact that you haven’t eaten anything in a while.

“Miss Manager maybe you should-” it was Verine but before he could finish his sentence the branch chief has called you on stage, an indication that it’s time for your presentation.

You slowly got up from your seat, ignoring the throbbing pain and dizziness you felt. Your body felt heavier with each step you took, you lost your vision for a few seconds before return but you still maintained your posture. The walk from your seat to the stage felt like years to you but you managed to get on in, almost tripping on the stairs in the process.

You took a deep breath and smiled at the audience but before you could open your mouth the world started spinning. You felt your legs giving up. You couldn’t process what happened after that but you did hear someone screaming your name before you succumbed to the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Hope you enjoyed the first part of the fic hehe. This was supposed to be a one part fic but um it got to long so I'm cutting it into two parts
> 
> Also my mother tongue isn't English so I'm sorry if my English is off
> 
> I am up for constructive criticisms as this is my first time writing a fic. I hope to hear your comments and have a great day~


End file.
